TerminusAce
Enter Name Your name is EXETER OBUROS. At the age of 9 Solar Sweeps, you are a prodigy THRESHECUTIONER, who's skills have earned you the admiration of the highest orders. You value efficiency and professionalism above all else, but are decidedly a follower rather than a leader. Any job you take is executed with ruthless efficiency and obligation towards any specified parameters given to you by those who command your services. Despite this you are DECIDEDLY MISERABLE. Your depression shows itself in the way you speak and act at times, but in the end you are still SERIOUS BUSINESS. Business before sorrow, as they say... Your LUSUS is a massive, Cobra-like creature known as KING. He speaks to you via the special psychic bond you share. He prefers to be called your master, seeing the term "Lusus" to be TOO COMMON for his tastes. He is incredibly arrogant, but it's very hard to argue with him. Despite all this, he is a dedicated guardian who has ruthlessly trained and molded you into the expert assassin you are today, and his wisdom continues to guide you and your actions so you may one day ACHIEVE YOUR ULTIMATE REVENGE. It was just 2 Alternian Sweeps ago that your''' BELOVED MATESPRIT''' was BRUTALLY MURDERED before your very eyes, and you have dedicated the rest of your short life towards bringing those who perpetrated this devious act to a quick and bloody end. Your life will be short, by the way, because you have it on good authority that YOU ARE DESTINED TO DIE BEFORE YOUR 10TH WRIGGLING DAY. So, as King would say, your revenge must come swift and silent as the wind. Your trolltag is "terminusAce", and > ')your Speech is Somewhat unenthuSiaStic...> What will you do? Examine Room Your room betrays very little of your INTERESTS, since you have long ago abandoned any hobbies you had once had a deep fondness for. Still, a MODEL FIGURINE or two can be seen lying around. TOYS such as these remind you of your youth, especially one which had, at one point, been stolen from you. The retrieval of which ultimately led to you meeting your lovely MATESPRIT, Sylken. ... dammit, you're starting to get DEPRESSED again... Allocate your Strife Specibus As a professional, of course you keep your Strife Specibi neatly organized in your PORTFOLIO. You have wide variety of ASSASSINATION TOOLS which are required by your line of work. Your 3 favorites, however, are your HANDGUNKIND, RIFLEKIND, and SCYTHEKIND specibi. Your master himself (King, if you forgot) granted you one of his deadly fangs for alchemizing into a deadly scythe, which you still use today. He has long since grown a replacement, so no worries. Examine Fetch Modus This thing... You have no idea where it came from. Your METEOMODUS appeared to you randomly through a strange vortex in space-time and it has captivated you ever since. It seems to be an inventory system based on an alien game called "Meteos". Whatever species developed this simulation was surely a race to be feared, as the entire premise of the game is to shoot ironically friendly looking and colorful blocks to other planets in order to ultimately destroy them. Depositing items seems to be as simple as selecting a planet to store your item on, and then selecting a block color to represent the item. Then line up 3 or more of that same color block and launch it off the screen to withdraw the item. There are several other nuances to this little game-like storage device you have yet to decipher. Also, the game itself is just incredibly fun. Do something awesome Oh, you will... you just have to wait a LITTLE BIT LONGER. Master King has taught you that patience is the most important virtue of an Assassin. Do something incredibly ridiculous Nah... In the past... You've had enough of your past, quite frankly. You spend every day remembering your past. Let's just skip that okay? In the future... A [[GlitchedArchangelist|'MYSTERIOUS FRIEND']] will call upon your services as a prodigy much like himself. Gathering you and yet 2 other Prodigies in various fields, he will form a team in hopes of reaching that much sought-after goal... HeroModeExeter.png|Exeter, in Hero Mode with his BASIC SCYTHE. ExeterOburos.png|"Sprite" of Exeter. Category:Trollslum Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood